A Playmate for Smoogle
A Playmate for Smoogle is the third episode of Smurfs: Blue as the Skies. Premise The Smoogle, helps a girl Smoogle escape from a Traveler, who captures and sells animals to the highest bidder. Synopsis The story begins at night, When Smoogle looks up at the night sky, as all the Smurfs are sound asleep. The Smoogle looks up and sees constellations, but sheds tears knowing no one else is awake to see the stars, so Smoogle goes to Nanny's house to sleep for the night. At Morning, during breakfast, Nanny Smurf sees Smoogle feeling depressed. She then turns to Grandpa to find out why Smoogle is depressed. Grandpa Smurf explained that the Smurfs' Adventure through time, Smoogle encountered others in Australia, explaining that He misses the Smoogles there. Grandpa and Nanny decide to bring Smoogle on a hot air balloon ride through the skies. before leaving, Grandpa explains to Papa that They'll be on the balloon for today. A few minutes pass On the balloon, and Smoogle still isn't smiling, but, along the way, Smoogle hears an animal crying, and sees a wagon filled with cages. Smoogle pantomimes the situation to Grandpa and Nanny, as They both lower the balloon. once low enough, Grandpa with Smoogle jump down on the Wagon, which the coach notices, and checks the Wagon, and the animals in the cages. fortunately, Smoogle and Grandpa hide and after the coach continues the trek. Grandpa uses His cane to undo the cage locks, allowing the animals to exit quietly, one by one, as Smoogle zones out while blushing, seeing something in one of the cages, and inside it is a magenta-colored Girl Smoogle. Grandpa notices and tries to undo the lock, the Coach, however, notices that the horse is going a bit faster, like it has more energy. so He checks the wagon and spots Grandpa, who just opened the lock, freeing the Girl Smoogle. the Coach tries to capture Grandpa and both Smoogles, but They manage all to get to the top of the wagon to get to the balloon safely. Nanny asks what happened, and Grandpa says that the animals are freed, including a Girl Smoogle. Nanny notices, and dubs Her "Smoogie", just as Nanny comes to pat Smoogie's head, She hides behind Smoogie, who is a bit shy. however, as They make Their way to the village, the Coachman who is in fact a hunter fire arrows at the balloon, as Grandpa moves the balloon to the clouds, to hide, one arrow hits the balloon, deflating it and it zips toward the forest, with Nanny, Grandpa, Smoogle, and Smoogie in it. the Hunter then declares that He'll make sure the tiny blue beings are captured, along with the animals He had. At night, On a tree branch, Nanny is seen knitting as Grandpa is tending to the balloon. on a lower branch, Smoogie babbles certain things to Smoogle, unknown that Nanny is overhearing and translates, "I was from a faraway place from across the ocean, It was paradise, until the hunter came and kidnapped Me and a few others. while on a galleon, Us Wild Smoogles, managed to escape by rowboat, and We split up hoping to return home. Where I went, I took a liking to the lush forest, but after some time, I was recaptured by the same hunter. but had it not been for You, Who knows what could have happened...". Smoogle then comes to console Smoogie as She falls asleep. Grandpa says that the Balloon will take all night to repair, but Smoogle shushes Him so that She doesn't wake up. Grandpa agrees and He talks to Nanny that He'll have to get help from the village as everyone else gets some sleep. (More story coming soon!) Category:Smurfs: Blue As The Skies stories